


there will come soft rains

by enoughiamagod



Series: Bondlock is Go [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), bondlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Bondlock, F/M, James Loves Q, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Protective James Bond, i will never let this ship die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughiamagod/pseuds/enoughiamagod
Summary: Q has been found.





	there will come soft rains

When Q awakes in his own bed, everything hurts, but he feels clean and calm, and someone is there, next to him but not _ next _to him, and his eyes strain and strain but without his glasses, it’s all a blur. He hears laughter, laughter that he recognizes from a mask and blue eyes and a suit under his hands, and he turns towards it. A hand moves towards his face, gently placing glasses there, and the face of his James swims into view.

“Hello,” James says with a smile. “Been missing you.”

It is all Q can do to smile, but he does. James looks at him, steadily and softly, eyes tracing Q’s face and shoulders, and Q will go to his grave carrying the feeling of the gaze, and the blush that rose on James’ cheeks when he saw Q’s exposed chest. Q will go to his grave remembering that. 

Q opens his mouth to speak, but he is stopped by James, who has gently laid a finger on his lips.

“No talking,” he says, and smiles, and oh, Q remembers the first time he heard those words, and he falls silent, and James must have released more drugs into his IV because he’s so sleepy and his eyes close slowly but even then there is still James.

* * *

The next time he awakens, he’s able to move around, and he does.

It’s slow work, healing, but with James by his side, Q does well. His body knits together, and though he’ll always have aches and pains he’s whole again. He sees his brothers often, and John Watson too, John who has plans to marry Sherlock, and he helps John plan that and he rejoices in the life that surrounds him. 

At night, he can’t sleep unless James is there, whispering to him, touching him, and even then he has nightmares and thrashes and screams. His psychologist says this will go away, and Q believes him, but it will take time, and if that means Q falls asleep in James’s arms most nights, then so be it.

It is a night, almost three months after he’s been declared fully healed, that James comes into his bed, and kisses his forehead.

There it is, there’s the love that has been unspoken for so long, and the soft rains fall outside and hit the window and Q does not have nightmares for the first time, and James does not leave the bed, just holds him and listens to the rain.

* * *

They have a lot to figure out, but this, this is a start.


End file.
